In many cities and parks, and elsewhere, the law and/or the need for cleanliness, requires that one clean up his own dog's litter. This need has resulted in the proliferation of devices for the cleanup of litter. Most of these devices are in the form of scoops or shovels. One device is a set of tongs about a foot long. The tong end is like an excavating scoop, and its two cups come together to form a 3.times.3 inch box in which the litter is picked up and contained until disposed of. But this device is awkward to carry and would need cleaning after use. This device, like all the others I have seen, suffers one or more of the following drawbacks: awkwardness, lack of cleanliness, and unattractiveness.
There are many patents, most of them of recent origin, which are directed toward the cleanup of dog litter. These patents are found in classification 294, subclasses 1.3, 1.4, and 1.5. Though I found none which I felt to be very pertinent, I cite the following ones as being of interest:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,994, "Scoop Device" to Peggy Mainprice, describes a closed wire frame attached to a folding handle. The device does not us a "Y" fork, as does mine, and the fork is not retractable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,414, "Sanitary Device", to James Dameron, uses a plastic bag affixed to a rigid, triangular wire frame by means of a bight at the apex. The frame has an attached handle and the assembly is used as a scoop. The device cannot be retracted and is cumbersome and unsightly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,272, "Excrement Pickup Device", to J. Paul Fortier, is designed to enable the user to pick up droppings using only one hand while the other hand holds the dog leash. The device uses a plastic bag and acts as a rigid tongs/scoop, entrapping the droppings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,410, "Supporting Frame For Detachable Holding A Bag Type Receptacle", to Harley R. W. Summach, uses a wire frame with a triangular opening to support a plastic or paper bag in the open position. The patent states that the primary use for the invention is as a scoop for scooping up dog droppings and the like. It is foldable for easy storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,647 "Animal Feces Disposal Device", to Sidney M. Spevak, discloses the use of a telescoping wand having a pair of spring arms at the working end, which arms have clips thereon for releasably holding a plastic bag.